


Andy and Me

by ssleif



Series: Group 1 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), the old guard- all media types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, Filk, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: A Booker POV filk from 2/3rds of the way through the first film.An entry for the Pod_Together 2020 Broken Telephone challenge(To the tune of "Not in Nottingham")
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien de Livre
Series: Group 1 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910491
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	Andy and Me

### Andy and Me

An Old Guard filk to the tune of "Not in Nottingham" from Disney's Robin hood  
Based on Oliverlockwood's tabs on Ultimate Guitar, performed on Ukulele, with the verse-repeat that Mumford & Sons do

[Stream or Download on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13851d8WomdYYEmyxvhKBYmFCk8vlEluE/view?usp=sharing) | Size: 647kb | Length: 1:53

D D7  
Every time  
G G  
Has its ups and downs  
D D  
Sometimes ups  
A A7  
Outnumber the downs  
D D7  
Not for Andy and me

G G  
I'm inclined to believe  
D A  
If we could just go  
D  
We'd up and leave  
A  
Up and fly if we had a means of flying  
G  
Can't you see these tears aren't drying  
A A7  
Can't there be some rest some time for me?  
D  
Not for Andy and me.

[Interlude]

D7 G G  
I'm inclined to believe  
D A  
If we could just go  
D  
We'd up and Leave  
A   
Up and die if we had a means of dying  
G  
Don't you see- Can't you tell I'm lying?  
A A7  
They might find an end to this for me...  
D  
Maybe for Andy and me.

### Notes

I followed Wereflamingo, who wrote a lovely Check Please! filk to "do you want to build a snowman". I of course didn't know the theme for the group, so the things that stuck out for me from WF's filk were:

\- Check Please! or Sports fandom

\- Disney song

\- Melancholy

I wasn't going to try to match the fandom, because I'm not in many/any sports fandoms, really.

I figured I could probably do a disney song though.

DYWtBaS is a funny little song-- at once upbeat, and also deeply melancholy, as Anna tries in vain to reach her sister. But Elsa's place is too low and dark to be reached, really. I know enough about Check Please! to know that Jack Zimmerman, the guy filling the Elsa role, I think, has experience was some real heavy mental health issues/depression/Suicidal ideation and attempts, etc. So WF's choice to have his friend trying so hard to pull him out, and invite him onto the rink, just for love of it, feels like a good fit, regardless of the point in their lives where this is supposed to have taken place (which I don't know, since I'm not super in that fandom).

I didn't want to do a Witcher filk-- that was the theme of our main pod_together project (Wereflamingo and I were on a team together there, with Elle_dubs) and there had been enough of those for the moment for me... and thinking about team and found-family dynamics, like maybe in WF's "Do You Wanna Play Some Hockey?", I started kind of getting into the idea of an Old Guard Filk. I immediately flashed on "not in Nottingham", but i spent a few days trying other ideas as well... before circling back... and this is what resulted. a Filk about a man who's in a real dark place, and isn't communicating with his team/family, and can't be pulled out of that place, largely because they don't really know he's there. He hides it.

[For folk who get here, haven't seen the film, but want the context, SPOILERS-- no one on this team/found family can stay dead, they're all immortal, and they don't know why. Some of them embrace this. Andy is the leader, the oldest, and she is very very tired. Booker, the protag of this song, is nearly the youngest, but has felt like he's been living in a nightmare on and off for the last 200ish years, haunted by the trauma of his life, and by the miserable deaths of his family... and he just, he doesn't want to anymore. and the idea of having to survive in his brain, live with himself, for another thousand or more? there's not enough alcohol on the planet to numb him to that. He wants to know how they come back to life in order to stop himself doing so, and sells out his team to some bad guys, in hopes that the bad guys might find a way to kill him, permanently.]

This is set partway through the film-- Booker has made his decisions and is actively selling his fellow immortals out, but hasn't been found out by the team yet. He's still preparing to tell them , and maybe lying to himself, that he wants this... escape hatch for _all of them_ especially Andy. He's telling himself that she will understand, and maybe even be grateful? But deep down, he probably knows she doesn't want it, or doesn't _think_ she wants it, not like this... because if he truly thought they'd understand, he would have come clean to her about his plan.

So in this piece, he's still balancing his house of cards, and he's so so tired.

Additional note: I recorded a version with a good mic, multiple tracks etc, and spent some time cleaning it up and making it pretty... but I ended up settling on this recording, lower quality mic, lots of background static, for the way it more closely resembled the tone of the version in that Jail Cell in Nottingham. hopefully that works for you guys too, but if you want the cleaner copy, let me know, and I'll host it.


End file.
